Losing Grip
by PracticalMagic672
Summary: She'd let go now, and never see the world again. Would there be angels? Would there be God? Would she know anyone? Nothing taken care of. There's her job. There's her sisters. There's her life. And there she goes, with him right beside her.


**A/N:I wrote this, reading spoilers, and feeling like that the end of Phoebe wasn't written correctly...because, I believe when you die, you die next to the people you love and in this case (I know she doesn't really die) I wanted her to die in the arms of someone she loved. So, I wrote the ending of "Kill Billie vol. 2" to fit my needs on how it would go if she really did die, and with who. The lyrics used belong to "Avril Lavigne". Not that her song consisted of someone dying, I just felt that it was relevent and very beautiful. Again, this story contains SPOILERS. Also, I don't own anyone. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound**_

She held onto his perfect structure. Her hands grasped tightly around the corners of the lapels on his jacket. She worried about the blood. About how hot it was, leaking on his clothes so carelessy like it was. Her eyes were so heavy, and she was so weak. She wondered what it would be like to feel again, to feel what it was and why she loved him.

It wasn't an easy question. It wasn't one that she cared for or could ask. If he only had gotten there sooner, if she could have held on just a little bit longer. Her body shook, violently. He cried, cried harder, cried for her, for her pain. Yet she felt so lite. So, perfect. It was a soft glow, like nothing she had felt before. It was calm and it was wonderful.

Could she go with him? Could she take him along? Would that be allowed? They weren't suppose to be together. They weren't suppose to love. Those stupid little rules. As her blood turned cold, it didn't quite matter anymore. If she loved him, she couldn't be killed. Sent to hell, maybe, but her death had already come and stared her in the eyes.

_**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?**_

Was she punished? Was this what she got for believing? Did they belittle her? Was this her own doing? This was wrong. Everything in this moment made no sense and she knew she was out of her mind..or, too much into it. There are thoughts before your death, and that's something she felt now. She kept a close watch on him as he held her closer. She thought that he wouldn't hold her tightly, in pure fear he might let go of whatever was left of her being.

Maybe that little girl wasn't meant. Wasn't meant to be. Maybe she was just a beautiful dream, a beautiful vision. Well, she's gone now and she knows that. She suddenly feels his hands on her sides, on her shoulders and everything he touches goes numb. _"You can come.." _She thought, wanting badly for him to be by her side. Maybe if her life ended, they could be together. But she remembers. Maybe is never sure.

She never imagined leaving like this. No sweet kisses, no long goodbyes. She'd let go now, and never see the world again. Would there be angels? Would there be God? Would she know anyone? Nothing taken care of. There's her job. There's her sisters. There's her life. And there she goes, with him right beside her.

She tried to touch him, knowing she couldn't feel. Was he really there? Did she even remember his name? Would she? She'd cry later too. Would there be tears? Where she would be in one hundred years didn't matter. Or would it?

His blood went cold. She felt so bad, but so safe. If she could forget, he could too. If she would meet God and the angels, he would too. Because it would be okay, as long as he came along. If they could be together in more than just dreams. It would soothe their tears. Could she be happy, if they went together? She'll know now..because he'll go with her. Because she's with him.

_**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are...**_

**_But I'm with you.._**


End file.
